fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Mitsuru
, commonly known as Mit-chan, is Shigure Sohma's editor and a big object of his teasing. She later becomes good friends with Ritsu Sohma, and ends up dating him. Appearance Mitsuru is a young woman with fair skin and a petite build. She commonly dresses in office clothing; wearing simple blouses, tight skirts, and heels. She has short, straight purple-greyish hair which reaches down to her ears, with evenly-cut bangs framing her forehead. She has light purple eyes, which appears to be grey in some scenes. Personality Mitsuru is an extremely hysterical and sensitive person who does not work well under pressure. She often takes her worry and anxiety to the most extreme levels, and does not stop until she gets what she wants. For example, when Tohru Honda meets her, she's on the verge of killing herself with a box cutter or hanging herself with a rope, all because Shigure has run off without meeting his deadlines again. Later, she is seen writing a suicide note to her parents for the exact same reason. Shigure thinks it's funny, and regularly and intentionally teases her. Mitsuru is also quite gullible. Despite that, Mitsuru is well aware of her personality and flaws. She doesn't think she is fit for her job as Shigure's editor, because she is very nervous, always lets her emotions get the better of her, and always looses her cool. However, she is still very hardworking and does try her best in her work. Besides her hysterical personality and despite her nervous and over-apologetic personality, Mitsuru is a very kind young woman and very supportive and empathizing to people, especially seen in her interactions with Ritsu. Story Overview First Year Arc Mitsuru is first seen outside of Shigure's house and begging for him to come out, as she wants him to finish his manuscripts. She threatens to kill himself before Shigure and Tohru stop her. She then comes inside while Shigure begins working, much to her joy and relief.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 3, Chapter 16 Second Year Arc Mitsuru is later seen rushing to Shigure's house for his manuscript, even after Shigure tricked her into going to a sushi restaurant. Shigure secretly tricks Ritsu Sohma into sending Mitsuru away, though Ritsu believes that she is a stalker to Shigure. But, when he sees her making a suicide note for not getting the manuscript from Shigure, Ritsu is starting to feel bad for her. Soon after, though, Shigure finally gives his manuscript to Mitsuru. The manuscript that was already done, however, is ruined when Ritsu accidentally spills a cup of coffee on it, forcing Mitsuru to pass out and he ran away to the rooftop. Later that night, after buying takoyaki while Shigure re-finishes his manuscript, Mitsuru and Ritsu relate to one another about causing trouble for others and not having a reason to live, but after hearing his words about finding a reason to live for someone else, Mitsuru felt that she can keep going. Soon after, Ritsu and Mitsuru became friends, though they both still panic easily and they both apologized to each other.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 8, Chapter 45Fruits Basket (2019 Anime): Episode 19: I'm So Sorry! Mitsuru is seen going to the Sohma House to visit Shigure, because he had once again not finished his manuscripts. She sees that he's is talking with his parents, briefly shocking her. Mitsuru thereafter also sees the head of the family, Akito Sohma, and comments on how she thinks how Akito looks so beautiful and young. Shigure, wanting to avoid Akito, invites Mitsuru out to drink, confusing her.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 17, Chapter 101 Epilogue After Shigure's curse broke and he started a relationship with Akito, he also quit his occupation as a writer. Mitsuru and Ritsu were seen rejoining together, happy that Shigure, "the evil force", was finally gone. Kagura Sohma asks Ritsu when he and Mitsuru are getting married, flustering him, implying that Mitsuru and Ritsu have become a couple towards the end of the series.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 136 Relationships Shigure Sohma Mitchan is Shigure's editor. Shigure teases Mitchan about getting his paperwork done (ex. playing around the house saying he doesn't have anything done to annoy Mitchan, while actually having it all done). Before she had found out that Shigure likes to play with her, she found him quite "handsome and attractive". Now, she describes him as "a devil floating in the sea on a boat, disguised as a human". She is always shown complaining about Shigure, crying/moaning/etc to a point on getting suicidal thoughts. Ritsu Sohma Ritsu and Mitchan meet while yelling at Shigure. They end up as a couple. It is never stated whether or not she is aware of the curse (and judging by the two character's personalities, she most likely does not know). In an Omake it is revealed slightly jokingly that she is not 100% sure that Ritsu is a man (and likewise, Ritsu is almost doubly self-conscious about his cross-dressing around Mitchan) but the two seem very happy anyway.﻿ It is revealed the two are very far along in their relationship due to when Ritsu's curse was broken Mitchan was there with his parents. It is revealed in a side story in the Fruits Basket Fanbook -Cat-'' that they are a couple. Quotes : (Chapter 101) : (Chapter 16) : (Episode 19) Trivia *In the 2001 anime, she has brown-colored hair and eyes. *Her surname is never mentioned in the story. *She shares her English voice actress with Kisa's Mother and Tohru's Aunt, both in the 2001 Anime. *Shigure calls her "Mit-chan" while Tohru (funnily enough) calls her "Mit-chan-san" ''(see Japanese honorifics). es:Mitsuru fr:Mitsuru Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Female